The Gemini Portal
by FanO'theNinja121
Summary: Myris was just a normal teenager. Like everyone else she went to school, enjoyed her life, and watched her favorite show on Saturday mornings. Fairy Tail was Myris' all time favorite Anime. One day she found a strange website that sold Fairy Tail necklaces and decided to buy a "Mystery Key Necklace". When she gets it, a portal opens under her and she falls into the World of FT.
1. Where Am I?

**Hey Guys!**

This is my first Fairy Tail Story! I hope that you guys wont be disappointed if it's not what you had in mind... but I feel that this Fan Fiction will be great! Now listen here! I have a LOT of homework and school stuff i need to do so I'm REALLY sorry if I don't update later. I also have a habit of leaving stuff and not finishing them, so if I don't update for a couple months DON'T FREAK OUT! Also, I HIGHLY recommend looking at my profile for my OC's Backstory so you can understand this FanFic better.

Love, FanO'theNinja121

**P.S.- **I don't feel like writing FanO'theNinja121 every time I sign off so I'll just sign like this!

**Love, Ninja **

**P.S.S.- **I don't know if I'm supposed to call this a "Story" or a "Fan Fiction/ FanFic" Hahaha

**P.S.S.S.- **This is just an Idea, as in I will make changes and/or completely change this later!

* * *

**Disclaimer!**

I _**DON'T**_ own **_ANY_** part of _**Fairy Tail**_! Just my OC Myris!

* * *

**Note: **_Italics- Myris' Thoughts_

**Bold- Sounds**

**Chapter One: Where Am I?**

"Bye Mom! I might be at Aston's House after school! Love you!" I yell as I grab my bag and head out to school. As I walk out of the door i trip on something and face plant on the sidewalk. **SMACK!** _Ow! What the heck? _I look back to see a package. "Huh?" I push myself up and pick up the small box. Shaking it I hear a quiet jingling. Taking out the tiny survival knife Ashton got me for my birthday last year, I slowly open the box and pull out a necklace resembling a key inside a foggy container with weird gold writing on it. "YES! It's finally here!" I stick the knife in my boot and try to open it.

_Why is this so hard to open?! _Aftertrying to open it for a couple minutes and not succeeding I take out the knife again. **HONK! HONK! **I look up to see the bus driving away. "Crap! Not again!" _I've missed the bus six times already! I don't even think he waits for me. _Running into the garage to find something to get to school I see my roller-blades. I snatch them up, quickly strap them on, and fly out the garage door. _I can't believe this. I wish I lived closer to school then I wouldn't have to deal with this. _Skating down the sidewalk I notice a figure ahead. Smiling evilly I skate sneakily behind them. As I inch closer to them I notice they're reading a book. _Hehehe... this is gonna be GREAT! 3...2...1... JUMPER CABLE TIME! _I grab their sides.

"AHHH!" Ashton whips around and almost smacks me in the face with his book. "What the HELL!?"

"Hahaha! You should see your face right now!" I tease him as I skate around him, "You were all like: Ahhh!" I mock him by screaming like a little girl.

"Just because we're friends doesn't mean you can get away with that!" He has the creepiest smirk on his face. Ashton starts poking me, REALLY HARD. I smack his hand away but he keeps poking me.

I skate away a little and keep trying to get him to stop. "Abuse! Help! Hahaha" Jokingly I punch him softly in the face and he pretends to be falling down in slow motion. "And the crowd goes wild!" I bring my hand up to mouth and make a cheering noise, "HAAAAaaaaaaaa!"

Getting up Ashton says in an announcer's voice, "Oh what's this?! The enemy is making a COMEBACK!" He brings his hands up and makes sound effects as if to shoot a laser from them at me.

"NOooooo!" I pretend to fall down but Ashton grabs my hand and brings me back up. "Nice one." We both start laughing and continue to school. "Come one we better hurry, I don't want to be late AGAIN"

I hand Ashton my backpack and he slips it on with his. "Ready?" He asks.

"Yep. Jump on!" As Ashton jumps on my back for a piggy back ride I wobble a bit, "Let's go!" I skate down the sidewalk like a rocket, swerving in between people and across streets. _Oh my GOD Ashton! What have you been eating?! Wait a second... Hahaha We are so immature! He should be walking or at least RUNNING beside me! _

" AHH!" We both yell as we fly though the air and land in the school yard three feet away.** SPLAT!** _I must have hit the curb! _"Sorry Ashton! I was thinking about something!"

"That's okay!" He says as he gets up and brushes off his clothes, "Let's hurry now. The bell will ring any minute!" He grabs my arm and we both run/skate into the school.

* * *

(Before the Last hour of School)

_Okay, I have my Backpack, roller-blades, cellphone, and my... what I am I missing?! _I rummage through my locker and see the necklace from this morning. _Oh! I knew I forgot something! _Picking it up I close my locker and jog over to Ashton's locker at the end of the hallway.

"Hey Ashton! I need you to open this, it came in the mail this morning." I say as I hand him the necklace, "I wonder which Key I got?!" I smile so much I make clowns look sad.

"Sure" With ease he rips apart the container and hands me the necklace. His hand is covering the top of the key so I can't tell which one it is.

"And it's..." He drops it in my awaiting hands as I jump up and down, "Gemini...? Hmm..."

"See you later, My house after school" Ashton waves and walks into his classroom.

I finger the key for awhile as I walk down the hall. Grabbing the two ends of the gold chain its on I bring it around my neck and tie it. _Gemini. REALLY?! I wanted Virgo or Pisces! Oh well... I guess this will do. _Walking into class I bump into someone, spilling water all over me. "I am SO sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" I apologize to the teacher. She excuses me to the restroom to go clean up.

I walk into the girl's room 20 feet away, set my backpack down by the sinks, and walk over to the mirrors._ Ugh. Soaking wet._ I get some paper towels and start to dry myself off. Looking up to see what I look like after drying off somewhat, I notice that the Gemini Gate Key is glowing!

"What the heck...?" Taking off the Key to examine it the key gets brighter. "How...?!" Somehow the key starts vibrating. _What kind of key is this?! _Suddenly the shoots itself into my left hand, stretches out my arm, twists my hand right, and I fall through some kind of portal in the ground. The Key vanishes and my hand starts to burn.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Frantically looking for something to grab onto I look up to see the portal closing above me. _What's going on?! How did THAT just happen?! _Looking down I see that I'm at least 400 feet above a train station. _Holy SHIT! What do I do?! _Not knowing what else to do I start to freak out and waving my hands to try to fly. Getting closer to death, a bird whacks me in the face and my body starts to painfully morph. I feel my spine, arms, and legs shrinking; my arms growing feathers; my feet growing talons; and my face growing a beak. "AHHHHH!" Screaming in pain my body size shrinks to 7 inches tall. Finally with the pain gone I'm about 210 feet from the ground, I spread my newly formed wings and glide safely down and land on a sidewalk near the train tracks.

A few seconds after landing the pain returns and I morph back into a human. Laying on the ground I cover my face and silently cry. _THAT was the SCARIEST thing that has EVER happened to me in my ENTIRE LIFE! _Feeling something under me I sit up and grab a pair of black gloves. Remembering my hand and the key vanishing I glance at my hand. _The Gemini Symbol? _My hand starts to shine and people start staring at me. Embarrassed I put the gloves on to cover the brightness.

I stand up, brush my clothes off, and look around at my surroundings, "Where Am I!?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry this chapter was so short! If you did PLEASE leave a Review and give me your thoughts and reactions! I'd love to hear from you!**

** Love, Ninja :3**


	2. Finding 'Friends'

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Fairy Tail! Just my OC Myris**

* * *

**Note: **_Italics- Myris' Thoughts_

**Bold- Sounds**

_**Bold Italics- The last Sentence in the Chapter Before**_

**Chapter Two: Finding 'Friends'**

_**I stand up, brush my clothes off, and look around at my surroundings, "Where Am I!?"**_

After clearing my face from tears I walk around the train station trying to find a map. After a bit of investigating I discover a sign covered in graffiti. The writing is hard to make out but i can understand it. "Har-Hargeon?" I slowly read aloud to myself, "Now I KNOW that I've heard of this place before..." **Screech! **A train pulls in behind me and people flood out of passenger cars.

"Excuse me, Sir?" I hear someone one of the cars ask.

"Natsu! We made it to Hargeon! Come on get up already!" _Wait a second... did I just hear a Squeaky voice say 'Natsu'? Or did that bird hit my head to hard on the way down?_

"Is he alright?" I hear one of the train assistants ask.

"He's fine! This ALWAYS happens when he travels!" I hear the squeaky voice explain. I look past some people at the train to get a better look at whats happening. Sneakily I pop up next to the train and glance inside. _I can't believe it! IT'S NATSU AND HAPPY!_

"Never... I'm never riding a stupid train again!" Natsu moans.

"If our information is correct then we should find that 'Salamander' somewhere in this town!" Happy says, "Let's go!"

"Just give me a second, would ya?" Natsu props him self on a window and sticks his head outside of it.

_OH MY FUDGING GOD! THIS IS SO AWESOME! Wait... if Natsu stays on that train any longer he'll get stuck on there! I cant let that happen. _Smiling I run onto the train and yank Natsu off before the train leaves again.

"Hey!" Happy yells at me as I toss him on the ground next to the blue cat, "Natsu! Are you ok? Did this mean girl hurt you?"

"I am not MEAN! I just saved him from another train ride! He would have gotten terribly sick again!" I argue as I point to the gagging Natsu laying on the ground, "You should be thanking me for getting him with your back turned! You almost forgot him on board!"

"I did not forget him! I was merely scouting out the area for our target!" _Sure... more like checking out that fish cart in the corner over there._

Natsu, feeling better gets up and jabs his finger in my face, "Hey, how did you know that I would have gotten sick if the train left with me on it?!"

"Uhhh," _Oh no, what do I say?! I can't tell them I know exactly whats going to happen for the next 10 some years! _"Lucky guess? Haha..." awkwardly laughing and pushing his finger away I change the subject, "So you're looking for the 'Salamander' I hear?"

"Yes! Have you seen him?!" Natsu starts smiling eagerly at me while Happy seems suspicious of me knowing 'So much'.

"Actually I know that he'll be in town square in an hour. But don't get your hopes up if it's not the right person." Feeling bad for Natsu I warn him a bit that it's not Igneel but he seems as excited as ever.

"Come on! Let's hurry up then!" He grabs Happy's and my hand and starts running, "Which way is the Town Square?!"

"Take a Right, then two Lefts, then another Right an-" I get cut of by Happy as he tells Natsu the rest of the way.

_This is the BEST day of my life! I might actually get to go to Fairy Tail! Now I just have to slow Natsu down long enough for him to run into Lucy!_

* * *

After running around Hargeon for just about an hour Natsu and Happy give up and start walk with sad expressions.

"Come on guys! I know he's around here somewhere!" I try to cheer them up but they just complain.

"I'm so hungry I could eat my hand!" Natsu says.

"Its to bad we don't have any money for food, do you have any 'Girl'?" Happy asks me.

I quickly come up with an excuse, "Sorry but I don't I just... got here an hour ago and I uhh... spent the last of my money on a train ticket!"

"Oh, Hey we never got your name! I'm Happy and this is Natsu! What's yours?" Happy points to Natsu and himself.

"Nice to meet you, My name is Myris," I reach over and shake both of their hands with a huge smile, "I hope we can both become great friends some day!"

"Hey Happy, this 'Salamander' we're looking for has to be Igneel, right?"

"Aye! It has to be 'cause the only fire dragon I've ever heard of IS Igneel" _Oh these poor souls, I'm gonna feel so bad when they see it's not Igneel._

As we walk closer to the Town Square we hear girls cheering for 'Salamader'. Natsu and Happy both run to the crowd and push away some girls to see the 'Salamander'.

"Igneel! Igneel! Its MEEE!" Natsu screams to him but realizes it's not Igneel, "Who the Hell are you?"

"Who am I?!" The 'Salamander' exclaims, "I'm Salamander! Surely you've heard of me befor-" but before he can finish speaking Natsu grabs Happy and Me and we start to walk away.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" He yells to Natsu, I turn around to see a bunch of Fan Girls running at us. Happy and I quickly jump out-of-the-way as Natsu gets tackled. The screaming girls start ripping him apart saying that he was rude and that 'Salamander' is a great wizard.

"What's with you girls?" We can barely hear Natsu as the girls are squishing him too much.

"Now, Now! That's enough my lovelies, let him go! I'm sure the poor boy didn't mean anything malicious by it." The Girls start to cheer again and swoon over him, "Here's my autograph kid. Now you can brag to all your friends!"

Natsu completely annoyed with this guy says, "No Thanks." Suddenly almost all the girls pick him up and throw him into the trash.

"Guess it wasn't him after all." Happy admits sadly.

Natsu still in the trash groans out, "Definitely not him!"

"I'm sorry guys, but I warned you it might not be who you were looking for." I apologize to Natsu and help him up.

"Well I'm afraid I must be going ladies, I have business to attend to." 'Salamander' tells all his fan girls and the start to complain, "Time for the Red Carpet!" He snaps his fingers and a purple flame lifts him off the ground and into the sky, "I'm having a soiree on my yacht tonight! And your all invited!" His purple flames fly him away.

"Who the heck was that guy?" Natsu asks.

"I don't know, but he was a real creep," We all look over to see Lucy standing in front of us, "Thank you for your help!"

* * *

(Later in a restaurant)

"My Name's Lucy, It's nice to meet you!" Natsu, Happy and I all dig into our food, "Myris, Natsu, and Happy was it?"

"MHmm" Natsu confirms our names as we keep eating, "Your so nice!"

"Thanks! You can slow down we're not in a hurry!" Lucy brings her hands up to cover her face, "And food is flying everywhere! Evidently that 'Salamander' guy was using magic, a Charm Spell, to hypnotized the ladies in town into thinking they were in love with him. Charm Spells have the power to attract people to you against their own will, But they've been banned for years! Nobody even sells them anymore! He must have gone through a lot of trouble to get his hands on it! What a Creep, I totally fell victim to his spell but i snapped out of it thanks to you barging in when you did. I really can't thank you guys enough!"

Still eating Natsu mumbles out something that resembles, "No Problem!" _Wow, when they said Lucy talks too much they really ment she talks WAY too much!_

Continuing on Lucy says, "I know i may not look like it, but I'm a wizard too!"

"That so?" I reply. as I keep eating. _I better eat a lot now! I don't even know where my next meal will come from!_

"But I haven't join a guild yet or anything," Lucy goes on, "Oh, I should probably explain you see guilds are these organizations where wizards come together to share information, and find work, and things like that! Unfortunately you aren't considered a full-fledged wizard until you become a member of a guild. But there are tons of them all over the world! I've heard it's really tough to get into the more popular ones and the guild I want to join it the most popular one there is! Aww! Yeah! They're the greatest and they're ALWAYS featured in Sorcerer Weekly! Oh, If I could actually convince them to let me in I think I might just about DIE!"

Not really wanting to hear Lucy anymore Natsu and I both respond, "Yeah?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I guess all of this 'Wizarding' talk must sound like a bunch of gibberish to you guys, huh?. But I'm telling you, I'm definitely gonna join that guild someday. And then I'm gonna take a whole bunch of exciting jobs and make TONS of money!"

"Oh, Yeah?" Natsu replys.

"You talk a lot!" I bluntly tell her.

"Oh man, I almost forgot! You guys came here trying to find somebody. Didn't you?" _I always thought everyone was rude to Lucy, I know realize she is really hard to be nice to._

"We're looking for Igneel!" Happy tells Lucy.

"We heard there was a rumor that a Salamander was gonna be coming through this town so we came here to see him. Turns out it was somebody else." Natsu explains.

"Yeah that guy didn't look like a Salamander at all!"

"No kidding. I bet that poser can't even breathe fire like a real dragon!"

"Uhh... I don't get it. You're friend Igneel looks like a dragon?" Lucy asks.

"No, you got it all wrong. He doesn't LOOK like a dragon, he IS one." Natsu tells Lucy.

"Huh?!" Lucy turns pale when she hears this. _Haha you should see your face Lucy you look so scared!_

"Aye! Igneel is a real life Fire Dragon!" Happy exclaims.

Surprised to hear this Lucy screams, "WHY WOULD A FIRE DRAGON SHOW UP IN THE MIDDLE OF TOWN?!" Natsu and Happy try to explain but completely fail, "IT'S TOTALLY RIDICULOUS! Well I should get going, enjoy the rest of your Lunch, and maybe I'll see you around!" As she leaves a waitress tries to thank her for coming, Natsu and Happy get on their knees and thank her for the food.

I start cracking up at them, "Hahaha! You guys are making fools of yourselves! Haha!" Suddenly Natsu's hand reaches up and yanks me out of the booth and onto the floor with him, making me praise Lucy too.

Lucy starts to freak out, "Cut it out! You're embarrassing me! Look, it's cool! You guys helped me out earlier so let's just call it even!"

Natsu starts to whisper to Happy and I, "I feel bad though cause we weren't even trying to help her."

"Yeah, We owe her something!" Happy agrees.

"Oh I know!" I yell and yank out that autograph that, that fake Salamander gave Natsu earlier. "Here! This is for you!" I hold it out with the biggest smirk on my face.

_Lucy has the greatest face on right now,_ "NO WAY!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey Guys!**

**I felt like writing another chapter today! Most of it though is kind of boring but the Story has to go somewhere! Right? Please Leave a Review if you Enjoyed and have a nice Day!**

**Love, Ninja**


	3. Don't Touch Me!

**Sorry, it took me so long to update! Well... a week or two isn't THAT long... right? Oh well, at least I didn't abandon this story! I can't have another grave in my fanfiction grave yard... O_O' Hehehe... Yeah, so... umm... Disclaimer Time!**

* * *

**_Disclaimer_****: **

**Ninja: I own NOTHING from Fairy Tail! Only Myris! :::Grabs Myris::: See?! All my idea! :::Glances at Myris again::: Pretty ugly one though...**

**Myris: Hey! I have feelings you know! :::Punches Ninja's Face::: Oops... :::Turns into Ninja:::**

**Ninja: Hmmm... :::Rubs chin::: Naw still pretty ugly!**

**Myris: Just go on with the story, I can't stand her anymore**

**Ninja: Hey! :::Gets smacked::: **

**Myris: Shuddap! :::Drags away::: Hurry, Get to the story! Before she wakes up!**

* * *

**Note:** _Italics- Myris's Thoughts_

**Bold- Sounds**

**Chapter Three: Don't Touch Me!**

"So, Natsu, Happy, what do you guys want to do?" I ask as we walk down the street. _This is gonna be so much fun,_ _come on Natsu pick something awesome to do! _I start to count on my fingers of all the things I could do with them, "We could walk around town and ask people if they've seen 'this person' and hold up a picture of ourselves, or we could go around and act sick and cough on random people, or we coul-"

Happy put his paw next to my mouth, "You talk too much too"

"Aye, but that first one sounded pretty great!" Natsu agreed.

"Okay! Let's go find someone to take our pictures!" Smiling I start to run off but Natsu grabs the collar of my jacket and I fall back and crash to the ground, "Ow! What the heck Natsu?"

"Wait a second, I wanna ask you something," He looks down at me smiling.

"Yeah?" I stare back up at him and Happy.

"Are you a wizard?" Blinking I look up at him with the weirdest face, "Well? Are you?"

"I-I don't know!" I get up and brush off my clothes, "Why?"

Natsu grabs my shoulders and shakes me back and forth, "How could you not know?!"

I push his hands off, "I just don't! Well..." I put a finger up to my mouth thinking back to me falling and hitting that bird, "I think I am at least, but I can't really control my magic I guess..."

"Well show me what you got then!" He smiles and gets into a fighting position.

"Natsu, if I don't know how to _CONTROL _my magic I sure as heck can't _USE _it on command!" I pinch the bridge of my nose, "And besides, couldn't you destroy the town? I think if we were to fight we should do it in an open part of the town and _NOT _next to apartments..."

Happy pulls on Natsu's pants, "Aye Natsu! Myris is right! Fighting in a populated area could get someone hurt!"

"Yeah, I guess so... but if your magic acts up, I wanna see what it is!" Natsu grabs the collar of my jacket again and starts to run down the street laughing.

"_NATSU!" He could have just asked me to follow him!_

* * *

After a couple of minutes of being dragged through town Natsu stops and lets me go.

**THUD! **"Give me a warning next time you drop me like that Natsu!" I sit up and rub my head.

"Sorry, we're just really anxious to see your magic!" Natsu and happy jump up and down with evil faces.

"Ugh..." I stand up and wipe dirt off my clothes again. _Maybe wearing a white jacket wasn't that smart of me. _I look down at my gloves... _I wonder if the mark stopped shining yet?_ I push both of my sleeves, take my right glove off and slowly reach over to my left glove, "Please don't be shining! PLEASE don't be shining!" I mutter to myself and carefully lift it up.

"Whatcha doing?" Natsu pops his head up right next to mine and rests it on my shoulder.

"AHH!" I jump up and drop both of my gloves, suddenly my hand starts to shine as bright as the sun. "DANG IT! NATSU!"

"Woah! Awesome! How is your hand doing that?!" He grabs my left hand and holds it up to his face.

"Don't Touch Me!" I yank my hand back but it's too late. My spine starts to shift my bones grow out a little longer, and my hair gets sucked back into my head. "AHH!" I fall onto the ground twitching.

"HOLY SHIT!" Natsu and Happy both jump back in defensive potions, "HOW THE?!"

I stand up and grab Natsu's shirt, "I told you NOT to touch me!" Natsu hangs his mouth open and stares at me. "What?" I let him go and back up a little.

Suddenly Natsu starts lift my arms and legs up examining me head to toe,"THAT'S AWESOME! You look EXACTLY like me and SOUND like me too! You even have my clothes and Igneel's scarf!"

I get up in his face and yell, "Probably because I just found out about it THIS MORNING!" As I'm yelling I see little flames come out of my mouth, "What the heck?" Turning, I open my mouth wider, fire shoots out, and almost burns Happy.

Happy jumps out-of-the-way and screams at me, "Hey! Watch it!"

I look over at Natsu, _oh no.. _he has an evil face on. He quickly runs to a campfire a few blocks away and dashes over with a torch.

"Eat this!" He sticks the fire in my face and I breathe it in. "Hehehe..." Natsu and Happy chuckle evilly looking at me.

"Now, now Natsu! Lets not do anything you might regret!" I back up slowly, but trip and fall to the ground. As I hit the ground I transform back to myself.

"Aww! She changed back." Happy and Natsu sit on the ground and pout.

"YES!" I stand up in victory. _Now where are those gloves?! Oh... _I reach down and grab my gloves. Sliding them onto my hands I look past Natsu and Happy to see a boat. I grab them both and walk over to a stone railing. I lean against it as they stand up, "Hey look! Do you think that's the boat where that Salamander guy is having his party?"

Natsu cringes and holds his mouth, "I'm gonna hurl,"

Happy tries to reassure Natsu, "Come on! It's not like we're going aboard or anything!"

"Hey-" Before I can even say anything three girls start talking really loud.

"Oh my gosh! That's Salamander's yacht isn't it?!" One of them practically screams.

"I wish I could have gone to his party!"

"Who's Salamander?"

"Woah! You've never heard of him?! He's a super famous wizard whose in town RIGHT NOW!"

"Yeah, and he's a member Fairy Tail!"

"Fairy Tail?" I look back at Natsu as he says this. _It looks like he might kill someone. o_o' _He looks back at the boat and almost throws up, "Oh no" _Poor Natsu... _"So he's in Fairy Tail is he?"

I grab his arm, "Let's go! I know you wanna beat him up!" I smirk and start running to the port with him.

"Hey wait up you guys!" Happy yells to us from far behind.

* * *

**Ninja: Yeah! Almost done with Episode One! Wow... its gonna take along time for me to finish this Story at three chapters per episode!**

**Myris: No Kidding! At least I'll have lots of fun with Natsu and the Team! I can't WAIT to meet everyone! :::Jumps up and down:::**

**Ninja: And thanks to ICEsher for reviewing! I'm not sure if its gonna be Natsu x Myris, I always thought NaLu was so cute! So Myris is probably gonna be with someone else... :::Looks over at Myris:::**

**Myris: What?! :::Blushes:::: If you think you're gonna pair me up with someone FORGET ABO-**

**Ninja: :::Covers Myris's mouth::: Shhhhh... There's gonna be romance but NOT with Natsu! They're just gonna be friends.**

**Myris: Mmph! :::Bites Ninja's Hand::: **

**Ninja: OW! Meanie! **

**Myris: If you enjoyed PLEASE Leave a Review!**

**Ninja: Tell me who Myris should be paired up with! Bye! :::Waves:::**

**Myris: WHAT!? Dont Tell her anyth- MMPH!**

**Ninja: Bye! And Leave a Review!**


End file.
